familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wexford County, Michigan
Wexford County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 30,484. The county seat is Cadillac6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,491 km² (576 sq mi). 1,465 km² (565 sq mi) of it is land and 27 km² (10 sq mi) of it (1.80%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Grand Traverse County (north) *Missaukee County (east) *Osceola County (southeast) *Lake County (southwest) *Manistee County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 30,484 people, 11,824 households, and 8,383 families residing in the county. The population density was 21/km² (54/sq mi). There were 14,872 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (26/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.29% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 0.74% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.24% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. 1.01% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 97.7% spoke English and 1.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 11,824 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.20% were married couples living together, 10.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.10% were non-families. 24.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,363, and the median income for a family was $39,915. Males had a median income of $31,198 versus $21,733 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,144. About 7.70% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.50% of those under age 18 and 8.50% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Wexford County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: William Fagerman * Sheriff: Gary A. Finstrom * County Clerk: Elaine L. Richardson * County Treasurer: Wendy S. Moore * Register of Deeds: Lorie Sorensen * Drain Commissioner: Michael Solomon * County Surveyor: Richard Wilcox (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships External links *Wexford County *Wexford County Fact Book *Chapter XVII Wexford County in A history of northern Michigan and its people by Perry F. Powers ; assisted by H.G. Cutler. Powers, Perry Francis, 1857-1945. Chicago: Lewis Publishing Co., 1912. p. 404 *[http://name.umdl.umich.edu/bad1138 History of Wexford County, Michigan], comp. by John H. Wheeler, Logansport, Ind.:B. F. Bowen, 1903. Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Wexford County, Michigan